The Secret life of Tris Prior-Eaton
by Futureheiress
Summary: Four asks Tris to come to his quarters, after the infamous 'What makes you think you can talk to me' Line. Things went father than they expected. They began dating, only in secret. Fights have just started, but Do Four and Tris have a secret? The Nurse, Max, and Eric are the only ones who'll know for a while. Just as things seem calm, The secret gets out. What'll happen now? R&R
1. Beginning

Tris/Four Story. :D

I got this idea at work.

Four asks Tris to come to his quarters, after the infamous 'What makes you think you can talk to me?' Line. Things went father than they expected. They began dating, only in secret as of a couple days after. Fights have just started, but Do Four and Tris have a secret? The Nurse, Max, and Eric are the only ones who'll know for a while. Just as things seem calm, The secret gets out. What'll happen?

* * *

Tris's Prov:

I was fighting, with Peter. "Not the stomach." I heard Four hiss under his breath. I guarded my stomach, but Peter kicked still got it, I groaned in fear. Four said "Enough, Peter!" I struggled, to my feet, only to fall on my knees, coughing up blood. "I'm gonna take her to the infirmary." Eric said "Oh come on. Don't be Mr. Softey."

"Eric. Please. We'll explain more once we get checked out." I stated as We went to the infirmary despite the protest. "Tris. You look like you took quite a beating. How do you feel?"

Four eased me on the bed before I said "Honestly? Like Hell." I heard a soft chuckle from Four as the nurse checked my vitals, and ran some blood tests.

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant Tris?" The Nurse asked, as Four and I exchanged an anxious look.

We had sex the night I arrived in Dauntless. We had been talking about me approaching him at the dinner table. I have been feeling poorly especially after eating for maybe a few days. "Yes..." I responded, and The nurse said "okay, The blood test will be here in a few hours, but I want you to take precautions." She handed Four what looks like a steel stomach guard. "Wear this during the fighting. It's so light, and discreet." Four took it, and said "Wow, this is very light."

The Nurse smiled and Said "and She needs a good nights rest, I know the living quarters for the initiates aren't comfortable. Tris, Whose the father?" I bit my lip and said "We'll tell you but you have to keep it between us. We're gonna tell Eric, but it needs to stay between us."

"Is Eric the father?" She asked, and Four said "No, He's not." I smiled at him, and said "Four is the father."

"Four, is there any chance she could sleep in your quarters?" Four looked to me, and said "I'll talk to Max about it, but she's fine to sneak in and out as much as she wants."

The nurse nodded and said "Alright. No Fighting for a couple days and I'm gonna examine you real fast then you guys can leave." I nodded as Four stepped behind the divider. The nurse examined me, for other injuries, before discharging us. I went right to Fours waiting arms. "Max came down, I told him briefly about what's going on, and he said that if you were to move in, he'd prefer us to be married first."

"I'm not opposed to getting married. But When the time is right, before the baby comes." I said. Four linked our arms, as we walked towards the shop. "I think I should go rest..." I said, as Four said "Do you want to head back? I can come back later." I shook my head and said "I can wait."

I looked at some clothing while Four was looking at something else. We returned to his quarters, and we sat on his couch. "How are you feeling Tris?"

"I'm alright... Just tired. How about you?" "I'm alright, and I want to tell you my real name, as well ask you something." Four responded.

I said "What's your real name?" I knew Four was a nickname. "My real name is Tobias, Tobias Eaton." "Abnegation born, Dauntless transfer," I said soft.

"That's right." He said soft. "I like it. Tobias... I mean Four and Tris." I said, with a smile. "Tobias. Please. It's nice to hear my name again." He kissed my head, and said "Go lie down, babe. Get some sleep. I'm gonna go talk to Eric."

* * *

Tobias's Prov

I watched Tris nod, going and laying down on the bed. I laid a blanket over her before going to Eric. "Four. You know it was uncalled for what you did." I frowned. "Max knows my reasons. Tris and I promised to tell you, but it needs to remain classified."

Eric and I went to his office and he waited. "Tris is pregnant, with my baby. We've been dating in secret for a month." Eric said "A pregnant initiate?! FOUR! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?!"

"You should talk! You got 3 initiates pregnant last year." I mumbled it, as Max came in. "we're in a private conversation, Max." Eric said.

"Four, I'll talk to Eric. Go check on Tris." I said, "I got it, Max." I turned to Eric, and said "Look, Yes we made a mistake, but neither of us regret it! And Tris is excused from fighting for a few days." I walked towards the door and said "Max, We'll come up later. after dinner." I walked out and returned to my living quarters.

I went in, and to the bedroom, where Tris was just waking up. "Hey. How did Eric take it?" I sat beside her and said "Don't worry about him. I'll protect you. He's angry though." She said "I'm sorry."

"DOn't be. Now, Tris..." He slipped down to one knee and said "I've known you since we were in Abnegation, and I knew I loved you. When you were the first jumper, I was shocked and scared all in one. But I knew you had the strength. I know I came off as strict, but it hid the fact of my feelings. You broke down that barrier, that wall I put up. I know, we just started dating and we have so many challenges ahead of us now, but I know we can make it. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

I opened the engagement ring box, as Tris started crying, happily. "Yes! YES! Oh, Tobias! Yes!" I slipped the ring on and I kissed her lips softly.

"I'm gonna have to hide the ring, till I'm officially a member." She said once we pulled apart. "I'll hang on to it. While we're out there. Here. Change and we can head out." We both changed and she removed her ring handing it to me. I put it in my pocket as we headed out to the dining area.

* * *

Tris's Prov:

"What am I gonna tell Chris?" I asked. Chris would know if I wasn't in the quarters, and if I mysteriously started wearing a diamond ring. "We'll think of something." We grabbed our food and sat at our table, with Al, Chris, and Will. "Tris. How are you?" Chris asked. I shrugged and said "Better. How were the rest of the fights?" She said "You didn't miss anything."

"Tris, Four?" I looked up with Tobias, seeing the nurse. "May I speak to you guys in private?" I ate a piece of toast, as Four, said "Just say yes or no." The nurse said "Yes, and Can you guys come tomorrow say 9?" We nodded.

"Tris. We need to go shopping tomorrow!" Chris insisted. "We'll see Chris!" I said, as I squeezed Four's hand. I excused myself, before going to the nearest bathroom. "Tris?" I heard a voice, as I threw up into the toilet. "Go away Chris." I mumbled. "It's not Chris..." I heard.

I felt a pair of strong arms around me, as I caught a whiff of Tobias's scent. "Four." I mumbled leaning back. "I think we should go up to Max's office, and then head to my quarters. Chris was bugging me, so I whispered it to her." I nodded, standing slowly with his help. "Give me a minute." I rinsed my mouth out, before hugging him. "Thanks for coming after me." "Of course. Chris made a distraction so I could." We went up to Max's office.

Max said "welcome." He married us and told us to go to our quarters and he'd be by in a minute. We signed the marriage papers before we left.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll be out soon." I said as I went to the bathroom and showered.


	2. News, & Trials

Tris/Four Story. :D

 _ **Important info:**_

This story contains OCC Pairings.

Caleb never changed from Abnegation.

Some chaps may content may be stronger and suggestive, But nothing too graphic.

DISREGARDING THE BOOK!

There is a 1 year age gap between Tris and Four.

Caleb and Tris are twins.

 _ **Couples!**_

Four/TobiasXTris/Beatrice

EricXChristina

CalebXAmelia (Later Chaps- Implied here)

AndrewXNatalie (Later Chaps- Implied here)

 _ **Occ Characters: I own**_

Baby Eaton

Amelia

* * *

Tris's Prov:

I came into the bedroom, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around me. "Tris? Are you Okay?" I heard my husband- I can't believe I am using that word now.- ask as he entered the room.

"Oh sorry! I thought you were um Dressed..." I heard him stammer. "Oh Come on! It's not something you haven't seen before." I winked. "Um, I know babe, But I came to check on you. Max is here, with something for us." I said "Oh. I'll be right out!" I promised, as I let the towel fall, and put on a pair of pajama shorts, and a tank top, before quickly brushing my hair and going to the living room.

"Hey, sorry," I said as Tobias pulled me close. "Don't worry about it, dear," Max promised as he handed me and Tobias a piece of cake.

"A couple pieces of the Dauntless cake." Tobias smiled, setting them on the coffee table. "Thanks, Max." He smiled and then handed Tobias a box, and me a box and an envelope. "Open those when I leave. Which is now. I'll see you two tomorrow." He said as he left. "would you like something to drink while I'm getting the forks, My wife?" Tobias asked.

I smiled proudly, as he called me his wife, for the first time. "Hmmm Do you have some Ginger Ale? if not I guess water." I said, softly as I sat the box down and went to open the letter from Max. Upon opening it, I realized there were2 letters, and neither was from Max.

 _Letter one!:_

 _Our beloved Beatrice,_

 _We love you and are so proud of you following your heart. We know it's unusual for families to visit before Family Day, but Caleb, Your Father and I are coming soon. We're scheduled to come the first of the month. We look forward to seeing you, and your boyfriend._

 _Mom and Dad._

 _Letter 2_

 _Beatrice._

 _As mom and dad wrote in their letter, we'll be coming on the first of the month. I am bringing someone special I want you to meet. Your approval is important. We're still family even though you defected. I considered it too, but in my heart, I knew I belonged in Abnegation. I look forward to giving you a big bear hug when I see you._

 _Your Brother,_

 _Caleb._

I gasped audibly. "Tris? Are you okay?" Tobias's frantic voice came through, from the kitchen. "Yeah, Tobias! I'm fine! Just taken by surprise!" I responded quickly. Tobias entered handing me a fork. "What was in the letters?" he asked. "Did you know my parents and brother are coming? The first of the month?" I asked. I was still shocked. Tobias said "I wrote your parents a week ago. I said that I knew it hurt them when you defected, but it would mean the world to you if she saw you guys. And I talked to Max about getting that Faction before Blood rule annuled. So you can see your family a little more."

I said "But all factions have to agree..." "I sent a letter to both, Amity, Euriodite, and Candor. Amity and Candor are both on board. Even if Euriodite doesn't agree, the majority will have it. I'll talk to your parents when they arrive. While all 5 would be perfect, if 4/5 agree, we should be in the clear." Tobias explained.

I smiled nodding, as I picked up a fork, and took a bite into the cake. "MMMM. This cake tastes AMAZING!" I said, as Tobias chuckled. "You can see why I like it." He took a bite, too. "Yes, I do." We ate the slices, before opening the boxes. I opened mine first, to reveal the spare key to the apartment."Great. Now I don't have to bug my husband for the key."

Tobias burst out laughing. "Who said I'd give it to you?" I frowned, playfully. "You would've." "your right." He promised. In his box, there were two sterling silver wedding bands.

 _Tris, Four._

 _Please use these wedding bands. I had them resized to fit your fingers. I never had a chance to use them._

 _Max._

I looked to my husband and said "Will you put mine on for me?" he slid off my engagement band, and slid the wedding band on. "A perfect fit." He replaced the engagement band, before handing me his. I slid it on his ring finger. "I love you, Tobias Eaton." I said, softly.

"And I love you Tris Prior- Eaton." He said before kissing my lips. Next thing I knew our clothes were flying off.

* * *

-The Next morning, Tris's prov-

I woke up wearing nothing but my engagement and wedding band. "Tobias? Babe?" I said, stretching out my arms. "Good morning, Dear. I figured Breakfast in bed would suit my wife, this morning." He said setting the tray on my lap. He was fully dressed but handed me his sweater.

"Thanks," I said, as I ate the oatmeal. "I asked the nurse what I could give you to ease the morning sickness, and she suggested Oatmeal and bland foods."

"Oh so like the foods I ate in Abnegation." I teased. He chuckled, as I finished. "Nah, I'll sweeten them up a little bit." I smiled, as he said it. "Now get dressed. We have an appointment in the infirmary this morning." I nodded, and went to the dresser pulling out a pair of pants and a sweater, and dressed quickly.

I put the key on a key ring, with Tris, but the I had a diamond on the top and clipped it to my belt loop. "I see you found the wedding present, from me." He commented as we walked to the infirmary. "Yea, I did. And I love it. But I don..." He cut me off and said "the baby, is the best wedding present I could ask for. I just want you two to be healthy, and happy."

"And we are, with daddy at our side." I promised. We finally reached the infirmary and got what the nurse said was an Ultrasound, that it would let us see the baby. I looked at Four, then we both looked to the screen. "Do you see that small blob? Right here?" She pointed to the spot on the screen.

"Is that the baby? Whats that flickering in the middle?" I asked, still in awe of seeing our baby. Four said "Is that the heartbeat?" I didn't have to look at him to know he was fighting tears of joy. The nurse said "Yes that's the heartbeat."

"Is it okay?" I asked, looking to the nurse. "The baby is just fine sweetie. But you, are a little underweight, you should eat a few snacks during the day, in addition to breakfast, Lunch, and dinner." We nodded but knew it was gonna be difficult to be discreet about it.

We left the infirmary with the ultrasound pictures tucked in our coat pockets. "You two are LATE for training!" Eric hissed, as we entered. I groaned in annoyance. "Eric, I told you she's not fighting for a few days."

Eric acted like he didn't speak but set me up on a punching bag. "I'll be by in a little bit." Four promised, before walking off. I looked at my ring, before pulling them off slipping them into my pocket. I started punching the bag.

"Well, Well, Well. Seems the STIFF is weak." I felt Eric's breath against my neck and his arm around my waist. 'Where's Four when I need him.' I used all my force and muscle and elbowed Eric back, knocking him right into my husband. "That was a warning Eric." I said, looking down. I knew I'd be getting questioned about it. "No one knocks a Dauntless leader down." He hissed coming near me again. I saw Four coming closer but I Eric was holding me against the wall, his hands were holding my hips. I Closed my eyes, I didn't like this. I kneed him And punched his face knocking him to the ground, before running to Tobias.

"Shh. You're okay. You're Okay. I'm here. I'm Here." He soothed. Eric was still on the floor groaning in pain. Chris was beside him, glaring at me. I was trying to calm my racing heart, by inhaling my husband's sweet scent. "What am I gonna say? It's gonna be my word against his. I doubt I can call a witness..." I whispered to Four _**((A/N: I will call him Four when about in the training area/meetings with other leaders. If it's just him and Tris or with her family, it's gonna be Tobias.))**_ "I already spoke to Max. I went up before we came here for lunch." He said rubbing my shoulders, he had finished before me.

"Am I still gonna have to answer?" I asked as I took a bite out of my hamburger. "Max will need your side of the story, but he's got the security footage and my word." "Tris Prior. Come with me." It was one of Max's right hand. I sighed and went up, after securing my rings. "Go. I'll meet you up there in an hour." He promised.

"Tris." I heard Eric say. I shuddered. Max came over and said "Enough, Colier. Tris, Eric's made some accusations, as did Four. We want your side."

I said "He attempted to rape me." I glared at Eric. "I did what I could to get him off of me. But it doesn't matter cause you're gonna believe him over me." "Tris." Max said coming over to me. "Just don't!" I said, backing away. "Tris, We're just trying to get the facts." I felt a body behind me. I almost elbowed who it was before I got my husband's sweet smell, and relaxed almost immediately. "What's going on here?" His voice, sounded like sweet honey, right now. "Tris, sweetheart, I'm right here." Max said "Four. We're just trying to talk to her."

"Is that why she's acting terrified?" His voice was getting harsher. "I'm Terrified, because of what happened downstairs! ERIC TRIED TO RAPE ME for crying out loud!" I said, as my husband's eyes locked on mine. "Alright. Well, it is one word against another, so I'll let you both off with a warning. Eric, I suggest you stay away from her unless Four or I are present. And Tris, I think you're gonna want a couple people in your corner in case something Happens, and I am granting it." I just leaned closer to my husband.

"The only one I want is Four." I knew I was crossing the lines, but Max nodded and said "Very well." I smiled.

The next few weeks were fight training. After my parents visit, I'd be going into the mental state of it. I confided in Four, about what I was and he told me how I can beat it.


	3. Visits

Tris/Four Story. :D Read & Review! :D :D

 _ **Important info:**_

This story contains OCC Pairings.

Caleb never changed from Abnegation.

Some chaps may content may be stronger and suggestive, But nothing too graphic.

DISREGARDING THE BOOK!

There is a 1 year age gap between Tris and Four.

Caleb and Tris are twins.

 _ **Couples!**_

Four/TobiasXTris/Beatrice

EricXChristina

CalebXAmelia

AndrewXNatalie

 _ **Occ Characters: I own**_

Baby Eaton

Amelia

* * *

Tris's Prov:

I walked into the pit, It was the day before my parents were coming. Most of my clothes were formfitting unless they were Tobias's or pajamas. I looked through the clothes, but couldn't fit anything. "Damn all these Dauntless clothes are formfitting," I mumbled under my breath, these wouldn't passify my parents!

"Babe?" "Tris?" I heard two male voices. I turned and said "Well congratulations for having the worst clothing selection, for trying to passify my Abnegation parents!" Tobias handed me some. "These are nice and loose." I smiled a bit, before noticing Eric.

"Eric." I said cooley. He said "I've talked to Four, and told him I was only trying to get you angry... You fight better angry... I'm sorry you mistook it... I've been trying to apologize to you for weeks..." _**(A/N So Erics not as evil as we thought. :D :D))**_ I looked to Four, briefly, as he said "You don't have to answer him right now, But I don't want any bad mojo between us. Especially since I'm finally taking a leadership position."

I looked back to Eric and said "Well... Mr. Couliter _**((A/n Just realized how to spell the last name.))**_ While I appreciate your apology, and I accept it, I don't feel comfortable, accepting it at this moment in time. What you did was uncalled for and unprofessional. Four may have been able to forgive you and forget so to speak, But its gonna take a while to earn my trust back."

He nodded and said that he understood. He then left. Four and I paid for the clothes and went into the apartment. "How are we gonna explain our relationship to my family... I don't want to lie to them." Tobias opened the door letting me in first. "We're gonna say we're married... Just explain we do things differently here than in Abnegation."

I nodded and said "Thanks... So what should I expect tomorrow?" "want to go through mine, my wife?" I nodded, and we went through his. Hights, confinement, Killing innocent people, and his father.

"Four fears. Is that how you got your nickname?" I asked teasingly. "Yup. Four then. Four Now. Now for you, you solve them just like you helped me. Come. Mom and Baby need food." I chuckled and said "It's not too late to make your father pay." "I don't wanna talk about it right now, Tris." I bit my lip but nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

He stopped us in our tracks and cupped my chin. "Hey Don't apologize. I just... I want to see him first. OKay?" I nodded, as we continued to the cafe. I grabbed a few things to eat and sat with the crew. "Will. Wheres Chris and Eric?"

"She wasn't feeling well so they retired early." He said, with a hint of jealousy. We ate quietly before we went to our room. "Tris. You should go lie down. You honestly look like shit. I'm just looking out for you." I heard Tobias say as I went to get changed. "I know you are." I said, sitting on the bed.

"I talked to Max today... And asked when stage 2 starts..." I looked to him and said "When does it start?" I asked. I wanted to know how much longer am I gonna have to hide. "It starts in 2 weeks, after family day. But, Max said that we can start after your parents visit tomorrow, and get you done in 3 weeks, before you'd start showing, And He also wanted to know if they asked you to join leadership, if you would accept."

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious, Tobias?" I asked. "Yes. Just think, Two Eatons as fearless leaders of Dauntless, with Max and a Coultier on our side. Just think of it." "Let's do it!" I said, still processing everything.

"I'll tell Max about it now if you just rest." I nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

Tobias's Prov

I was walking up to Max's office when I saw Eric. "Eric. Hows Chris feeling? Will said she wasn't feeling well." "Can I talk to you? I mean I know we're just colleagues, But I really need to talk to someone..." I said "Yeah, Meet at my place in an hour. I gotta talk to Max first." He nodded, gratefully. I went and told Max, that Tris was all set and wanted to start right away and would take the leadership position. He was ecstatic.

After I left, I went towards the apartment. "Hey, Eric," I said, unlocking the door. He had sunk down to his knees and frankly looked like he had been crying. Eric may put a tough, mean macho act in front of everybody else, but he did have a sweet side. One so few of us got to see.

I let him in and said "Want anything to drink?" He said "Got a beer?" I nodded and said "I'm gonna check on Tris first. I'll be right back man." I checked on my sleeping angel, then I got two beers. "So what's going on, Coultier? Why do you look like crap?"

He took a shaky breath and said "Chris... Thinks she's pregnant..." "I'm sorry what? who's the Father?!" I asked. "Me..." He whispered, barely audibly. "What else is going on? There's something else going on other then she's having a pregnancy scare..." Eric said "How did you know that Tris was the one?"

I was shocked by the question. "Well, I knew since I first saw her in Abnegation..." I blushed a bit. "It was like when I saw her, nothing else mattered, with her, nothing else. It killed me to leave, to not see her. When she arrived here, I felt complete. All I want is her to be safe, loved and Happy. She and the baby are my life, If I lost them both, I'd jump in the chasm."

"I feel the same about Chris. The others, I had gotten pregnant, I didn't care about them... But I don't know with Chris its different. I don't know what love feels like... I just want to protect her from everything, and its gonna kill, when she's gonna, have to go through her fear landscape..." Eric confided.

"Well, I know you and I know you have a big heart, even though you hide it very well. I know you've never felt this way before, or if you have you never said anything. I've seen you with her, and If you want my opinion, I'm gonna say I think you love Chris like I love Tris. and I know when you feel it's right, You're gonna marry her and Tris and I will be right there beside you. I know we haven't very well been friends, but I wanna change that. I want us to be friends. What do you say?"

Eric said "Friends. And Four?" I gave him a brotherly pat and said "Yeah man?" Eric said "How did you act when you found out Tris was pregnant? Or rather, How did you react when you realized there was a possibility?" I said "Well it was when she got kicked in the stomach, I had a gut feeling, I mean she never gets sick. I knew there was a chance, and honestly, I felt scared. I mean she's still an initiate, and I'm her instructor... It was Unconventional... I know. But Honestly, I didn't care if we both became factionless, because as long as I had Tris, I'd be happy. How did you react when Chris told you she suspected that she was pregnant?"

He said "I told her that I thought she should take a test... and she said she was out of funds to purchase one and I haven't had the chance to get one for her... I even told her... that... I was scared... Scared we couldn't handle it... And she told me to get out... She kicked me out of my apartment, which Honestly, I felt like a dick so I was okay with giving her some space..." "You can crash on the couch tonight, Eric..." I offered.

Eric said "Thank you, man. Not just for listening to me and letting me crash here but for helping me sort out what I was feeling for Chris. I'm lucky to have a great friend like you." I smiled and said "Anytime man. Tris and I are always gonna be here for you and Chris." "Can you call Chris for me and tell her where I am? I've tried, but she won't answer..." I nodded and said "Of Course! Come on man I'll show you where the spare room is." I led him to the spare room and gave him extra blankets. "Just in case." I said.

The apartment phone rang and I went to answer. "Four's Apartment. Four speaking. Chris? What's wrong? Do you need Me, Tris or Eric... Don't worry, He's safe... Yeah, come here to mine... 3 doors down from Erics." I hung up and knocked on the spare room door. Eric opened it, sadly. "Hey turn that frown upside down! Chris is coming over."

Eric's frown immediately turned into a smile. "Really?! Is she still mad?" I said "She sounded pretty upset, man. I could hardly understand her, but when I said your name she cried harder. I told her to come here, to see you." Eric said "Thanks man." We went to the door just as there was a knock. I opened it and gave Chris a hug. The second she saw Eric, she ran to him clinging into his arms clinging to him. "FOUR! FOUR!" Tris screamed, I ran to our room, and immediately kissed her head. "I'm here. Wake up." She darted awake breathing hard. "Ssshh. It's okay. I'm here. I love you. Eric and Chris too. SSh." I soothed.

Her eyes flew open hearing my voice. "Sorry... Bad dream." I helped her sit up a bit. "Wanna talk about it?" I asked, and she shook her head. "Why are Eric and Chris here?" She mumbled, as there was a knock, on our open door. "Come on in Eric and Chris. Its alright." I said soft. They entered, as Tris pulled the blanket up. "Are you two okay now?" I asked.

"Thanks to you Four." I heard Chris say before they both gave me a hug, then Tris. They went back to Erics. I said "You sure you don't wanna talk about the dream?" Tris said "I'm worried about being a mom, and a leader... and going into my fear landscape..."

I smiled a bit, caressing her cheek. "I'm gonna be right there, as a husband, a dad, a co-leader, and I'll be right there when you go into your fear landscape. You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or baby Eaton. You have my word as your husband." She whispered thanks before I went and got her some water. "Here. I'm gonna change, and be right back." When I returned, I laid beside her and wrapped an arm around her, to which she relaxed and fell asleep.

* * *

Tris's Prov.

I woke up in the morning in the comfort of my husband's arms, I quietly slipped out of bed, and got dressed. "Tris Baby?" I heard his sleepy voice. "Yeah, babe, Sorry. I just wanted to get dressed before we went to breakfast..." "Hows the morning sickness?" He asked, sitting up and coming over to me.

"Good. Haven't been puking or violently dry-heaving yet." I chuckled, as he came over and kissed me. "Even if you were, I'd still give you a good morning kiss." I blushed. "Get dressed. Oh and make sure it is something presentable. Don't forget that your meeting my parents and brother... and my brother's special friend..." He chuckled and said "I promise." He dressed quickly and we went to breakfast. Then my parents came, Me and Four were in our Apartment. "Well. that didn't last long." I said reentering the living room, with Tobias. "I'm sorry... If I could take the morning sickness from you, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"I know you would, babe." I replied as he kissed my head. "What are your parents' name? What about your brothers?" Tobias asked sitting beside me. "Andrew and Natalie are my parent's names' and Caleb is my brothers' name." Just there was a knock. I groan and say "Ready or not..." I got up and went to the door, opening it. "Hi, Mom! Hi Dad! Hi Caleb! You must be Caleb's special friend. I'm Tris his twin sister! Thanks, Eric, for showing them." Eric nodded and walked off. After getting the drinks, and meeting Amelia, who we learned was Caleb's Fiancee, We sat on the couch. "So Wheres this Boyfriend of yours?" Mom said.

"Mom, Dad, Caleb, Amelia, I'd like you to meet my ex-boyfriend and my one and only husband, the great love of my life, Four." I said, very proudly.

"Four Like the number?" Caleb asked, skeptically. "Bro you really shouldn't have said that." I said, softly as Tobias said "It's a nickname, and You may be my brother in law, but I make a habit of warning and telling people who ask that, that the first lesson they'll learn from me is to keep their opinions about my nickname to themselves, I don't reveal my real name to anyone unless they're like your sister, Special to me, and if they are initiates, I say the first lesson they learn from me is to zip it."

I smile a bit and said "Trust me, you don't want to mess with him!" Caleb swallowed hard and said "Sorry. Nice to meet you Four." My parents said "Nice to meet you. So how'd you two meet? when did you get married? How long were you two dating before then? and are there any other surprises?" I looked to Tobias and said "I'm actually a transfer too. We met once a long time ago, but the first day, she arrived, I helped her off this Net, at the bottom of our way in, and that night she was talking to some of our other initiates about their old factions, I told them that they were Dauntless now and to stop talking about the old factions, and she said..." Four looked to me, as I said "'Are you a transfer too? Or Dauntless-born?'" Four said "I was slightly hostile, so I said 'What makes you think you can talk to me?'" I said "And I said that it must've been cause he was so approachable. We talked about it later, and well... Things went a little further than we expected..." My parents sucked in a breath. "We started dating, a month later we were married. And there is one more. One you guys have to open."

I handed them each a box. Caleb and Amelia opened theres first then mom and dad. "Read them aloud." I begged. Mom, Dad, Caleb, and Amelia all said "Only the best parents, and brother and future sister in laws get promoted to grandparents, Aunts, and Uncles." My parents looked like stunned, but hugged us tightly, before Caleb and Amelia hugged us tight. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

We visited with my parents, and brother and future sister in law, and then saw them out. On our way back to our apartment. "I really wanna get rid of that stupid Faction before blood rule. It's so unfair! I want my family involved with us and our baby..." "Well, We'll make a notion." Tobias said.


	4. Stage 2, Unlikely friends & Gossip

Tris/Four Story. :D Read & Review! :D :D

 _ **Important info:**_

This story contains OCC Pairings.

Caleb never changed from Abnegation.

Some chaps may content may be stronger and suggestive, But nothing too graphic.

DISREGARDING THE BOOK!

There is a 1 year age gap between Tris and Four.

Caleb and Tris are twins.

 _ **Couples!**_

Four/TobiasXTris/Beatrice

EricXChristina

CalebXAmelia

AndrewXNatalie

 _ **Occ Characters: I own**_

Baby Eaton

Amelia

* * *

Tris's Prov:

It was family day, but as my family already visited, Tobias and I were in the room to enter my fear landscape. He gave me the serum and I closed my eyes.

 _Fear landscape 1:_

 _I was in a field, Crows were attacking me, I used fire to scare them off, then I was tied to a post and bound. I used the fire to weaken the ropes. and dove into the pond._

 _End fear landscape 1._

I snapped out of it immediately, gasping. "Tris. I'm right here." I looked at him, reaching for his embrace. "How long was in that?" Tobias said "3 and a half minutes. The quickest ever especially for the first time" I said "It felt like 20 minutes..." He came over and kissed my head and said "Awe, sweetie." He came over and gave me a hug.

I hugged him tight and buried into him. "Do I have to go through that again?" I asked. He said "I'm sorry babe, but yes. But remember. I'm right here." I nodded and said "Thank you... Can we Go to the nurses office? I don't feel good." He chuckled. "come on. Let's Go." He took my hand and we went to the infirmary, where Eric and Chris were too. "Eric. Chris." We said.

* * *

Tobias's Prov.

The girls were behind the curtains being examined. "Eric. What's going on?" I asked, as he said "Chris, and I were talking to her parents, Her to her mom and sisters while I was talking to her dad. She wasn't looking well so I suggested we go lie down... We were on our way, I thought she would benefit from a nurse examining her. So here we are. Whats wrong with Tris though?"

"She's not okay, Eric... I'm worried about her..." I sat in the chair, head in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulders. "Four. She'll be okay... She's strong." Eric whispered, trying to soothe me. "But the baby?" I looked up. I never thought this was gonna happen. Me losing it and Eric comforting me. Eric said "If the baby is anything like you and Tris I know its gonna survive." I sighed. "I hope your right..." Eric said "I am right. I promise." "Four? Eric?" THe nurse said. I read her name tag. "Liza. What's wrong? Is Tris OKay?" I asked.

Eric looked to me before going to Chris. "Come." Liza said taking me to Tris. "Baby. Are you OKay?" I said immediately, caressing her cheek. She looked to me and said "We're okay. The serum made me like sick, but Liza said that this medicine, before the serum should help."

I said "Tris, Baby. Will the baby be okay?" She said "Yes. But after this, and after the leadership training she said no more extremeness. Desk work and meetings. No fighting, and no rough sex..." I smiled and said "Like I'd let you fight till our baby is here after the leadership training. And I can do it soft and gentle." I winked to my wife.

* * *

Tris's Prov:

I blushed, and we went home. "Did you hear the rumors? She's just sleeping with him to get passed initiation..." I heard the rumors, But Four held me close and protective. We arrived in our apartment, and I said "Don't they have anything better to do then my initiation..." I mumbled, as he held me close. "Pay no attention to them." He soothed. I felt better.

The days passed, finally I was done with the initiation, I had a total of 6 fears. The Crows, being burned alive, Drowning, fear of Failing my husband and children, Killing an innocent, and failing my faction. "Max. I want her to rest a couple days before she starts... Please. 2 days... Tobias said as we were in Max's Office, I laid my head on his chest. "I understand Four I do, but she has to be trained before the meeting which is in one week it's gonna take at least 6 days to get her, fully ready..."

I sighed and said "fine. We'll both start today..." We went to the training center and started training. "Eric! Ease up on her!" I heard Four yell. Eric landed a blow to my shoulder sending me to the ground. 6 days later Four and I made leadership status, and were ready for our first Leader meeting.


	5. Meeting & Execution

Tris/Four Story. :D Read & Review! :D :D

 _ **Occ Characters: I own**_

Baby Eaton

Amelia

* * *

Tris's Prov:

It was the meeting day. We went to the limo. "Where is it happening?" I asked, leaning against Four. "Euriodite." Eric answered. "Is Marcus gonna be there?" I asked, hearing Four hiss and pulled me into him probably to calm himself down.

"Yeah, he's one of Abnegation leaders." Eric responded. I looked to Four who was inhaling my scent, causing me to say "Four. Four. Look to me, baby." He wasn't focusing. Eric said "What's wrong with him? We're almost there!" Four focused on me then, relaxing. "Good. I'm right here. and I'm gonna be there for you. I promise." He nodded, as the limo parked. We got out and went in. "Beatrice." My brothers voice said, as he approached. "Caleb!" I hugged him tight, earning a hug in return.

"Tobias." I heard. 'Shit.' I thought. At my side, I felt my husband tense up. Though it killed me, I turned from my Brothers warm embrace, to look at my husband, only to see his father beside him. "Get back, Marcus." I warned, taking Four's hand giving it a comforting squeez. "Beatrice! Is that anyway to treat a fellow leader?" My father scolded. Max and Eric came over now. "When he abused my husband, as a child, and beat his own wife? Hell yes." I retorted, before the meeting got called to order.

Jeannine's successor, she was killed by Eric during my fear landscape, Justin said "Welcome. ANd may we welcome our two new leaders, Tris and Four, and Our new Leaders in Training Caleb Prior, and Amelia Caresdale." I looked to my brother and Amelia with a raised eyebrow. He nodded, saying it was true

We made the notion to get Faction before blood annulled, and gave our reasons before we went to lunch. I was just returning from the bathroom, when I felt a hand on my throat, causing me to not breath. "You better watch what you say, you dirty little whore." I tried to remember from training, but the room grew dark.

* * *

Caleb's prov.

I was going to look for my sister, she should've been back by now. I found her right outside the door, unconscious, and bruised badly. "Damn it." Eric came over. "Crap. I'm getting Four. Who would've done this?" I said "Just get Four. He'll know for sure." Eric ran to get him, while I stayed at my sisters side. "Beatrice... Please... Wake up... Look to me..."

"Caleb. What happened?" I heard my brother in laws voice. I could only move a bit so he could see. "Tris. Baby. Wake up." He said as he knelt beside me and her. "Damn it. I shouldn't've let her go alone... Marcus did this... I had the same bruises..." He said, still trying to coax her out of it. "Four..." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have to report it... Please. It may not bring your mother back, but it'll get justice for you're childhood, and for Tris..." We cleaned up the blood which was starting to come from her open wounds on her arms. WE got to it quickly so it wouldn't be disastrous.

"FOUR!" I heard my sister's shriek.

* * *

Tobias's prov:

I was about to respond to Caleb, but my wife's shrieks filled the room. "I'm here. I'm here." I pulled her close to me, and rocked her. "I'm here baby. Open your eyes." "Four. We have to get back to the meeting." I heard Eric's voice. I picked Tris up and carried her into the meeting hall, holding her on my lap.

Fear gripped me like an iron hand seeing my father. I was angry, I knew what was right. It's never to late. The vote for the annulment of the Faction before blood rule was thank god unanimis. "Now..." The meeting was going on, other duties, when my wife shrieked again, and cried. I excused myself and carried Tris to the cafe.

"Tris, Baby. Open your eyes... Please." Her eyelids fluttered, opening immediately. "Four... You're here." She whispered, with relief filling her face. "Yeah, baby. I'm here, and I'm not leaving you alone until we're back at Dauntless. Can you tell me what happened?" I asked.

"I was heading back to you, after I went to the bathroom. I was almost there, when Marcus's hand was around my throat... I passed out shortly after he said 'Better to watch what you say you dirty little whore.'... I don't remember anything else... I'm assuming he beat me though..."

i said "He did. Your jaw is bruised, and so are your arms, and Legs... We had to cut your leggings off, baby. Make sure we weren't missing anything."

"is the baby okay?" I asked, my hands flying to my stomach, where I felt 2 distinct flutters. "Four." I put his hand on my stomach, and said "Say something."

"I love you two. I promise, Marcus won't get away with this. WE're gonna take him down. Together." I felt the flutters again, this time harder and against Four's hand.

He broke into a smile. "Our baby's okay. Just relax. We should get back... Make the accusation..." I nodded, before standing. "Oww... Four... I can't... My legs hurt..." I wrapped an arm around her waist. "Lean on me." We went back and made the accusation, and voted on if it was found he was guilty he would be executed.

After I took Tris to the Hospital in Euriodite. She got examined, and got the baby checked out. "Do you guys wanna know what the sex is?" I looked to Tris, before we both nodded.

"Its' a beautiful and Handsome Girl and Boy." The nurse said. "You're having twins." My jaw dropped, as I stared at my wife. "Twins?! How could we not have seen both?!" I heard Tris ask.

"Well it seems the girl was hiding behind her brother, until Mr. Eaton's father decided to beat you." the nurse explained. "Are they healthy? Is Tris gonna be okay?" I asked.

"Yes, to both. Her legs are badly bruised, so we don't recommend anything to physical. Light walking, leaning on you for a few days." I nodded, as the Doc signed the release papers.

We went to Candor for the trial. "We're gonna call a witness, before interviewing Marcus. Our witness is Tobias Eaton." I sat Tris beside her brother, before walking to the chair. They injected the truth serum in me.

Jack Kang, The Candor leader, said "State your full name for the records please, as well as origin faction and current faction." "Tobias Eaton, but I prefer to be called Four. Origin Faction Abnegation, Current Faction Dauntless." I answered.

My eyes were locked on my wife's. "What is your relationship with Mr. Marcus Eaton Four?" I said "According to the papers, and laws he's my father, but He's been dead to me for years." I heard the murmurs from everyone else in the room, My wife gave me an encouraging nod. "Please tell us in your own words, Did your father ever land a hand on you, as if to praise you or show you some affection?" I said "No. My mother was the one who showed me love, until my so called father murdered her."

I felt tears stinging in my eyes, but I blinked them away. Tris mouthed it's okay. Jack said "Has he laid a hand on you or someone else you love in harm?" I said "Yes, to both accounts."

"Name the two others, full names please." I said "Evelyn Eaton, and Beatrice 'Tris' Prior-Eaton." Tris nodded again giving me a thumbs up. Jack said "And what are your relationships to these two women?" I said "Evelyn was my mother, and Tris is my wife."

I wasn't even struggling, to think of a lie. "Can you explain the incidents of abuse that impacted you as a person?"

I inhaled deeply, and said "One was when I was 4. I had been running around getting under foot, or that's what my mother said. He came home and whipped me... With his belt. I thought it was just a one time thing, but later that night... He did it again- For no reason. The second was right before I chose to defect. I'm Divergent. Abnegation, Euriodite, and Dauntless. They said to tell him I got sick from the serum and the school sent me home. HE thought I was lying- and I was- but he beat me still... I got it every day for 12 years, sometimes multiple times. THat's why I got a large tattoo, on my back. To cover the bruises."

"Thank you, Now can you tell us if you witnessed your mothers abuse? Or your Wifes?" Jack asked. "I remember when I was 10, My mom was sick... In bed. My father forced her out of bed by pulling her hair, and beating her. They didn't know I saw. As for my wifes abuse, I didn't see. I saw the marks. Everyone was in the cafeteria eating our lunch. My father exited shortly before I sent Caleb Prior, my brother in law to find her. Next thing I knew, my fellow Dauntless leader, Eric Coultier, came to get me. I knew it was Marcus's hand. My wife is not a klutzy person."

"And Have you told anyone of the abuse before yesterday?" This time I struggled. "The pain will subside, if you speak the truth." I said "My wife found out, when I took her through my fear landscape to prepare her for hers." "Thank you FOur. You may go have a seat with your wife."

I didn't have to be told twice, I ran to my wifes side, and sat. "That was good." She whispered.

"Now we'll call Marcus Eaton to the stand." Marcus was escorted by Max and Eric. After he stated his name and faction, Jack asked the same questions. The second to last question. Jack said "Have you ever laid a hand on your Son, Wife and Daughter in law willingly to do them Harm?"

Marcus looked to me, as if he could kill me. "Yes. And I'd do it again." gasps, from all around Tris and I. Jack said "Finally, Do you have any regrets?"

Marcus said "Letting that sorry excuse of a son, grow up." That hit me hard, But Tris's grip tightened on mine. "SSHH." "Marcus Eaton, You've been Accused of mistreating you son, and Daughter in law, and Murder of your Wife. How do you plead?" Jack said. \

"Guilty." Marcus confessed. "Which Dauntless soldier would like to carry out the execution?" I stood up and Said "ME!" Tris gasped and said "And Me." I turned to her and said "No. Babe let me. Caleb, Andrew. Hold her." I didn't want her near this. I walked up, and Eric handed me a gun. I stood in front of him, He was tied to the chair.

"Before I carry out the orders, I have something to say." Jack nodded, and I turned to my father. "I hate you. You kept me hidden away, so your perfect reputation wouldn't be slaundered. You never was a father, and I'm sorry I didn't report this earlier." I pressed the barrel to his forehead, and pulled the trigger, sending the bullet into his head, but it didn't kill him, as he cursed and knocked me on to my knees. Tris came over to my side with Eric's help But I Yelled at her to get back. Max took Eric's spot beside her and Eric took Tris's concealed gun shooting my father again, this time in the chest. He then helped me up.

"Tris! I told you to stay back!" I said pulling her into my arms, inhaling her sweet scent. "You needed me." She insisted, as I continued inhaling her scent which always had a calming effect on me. My stubborn wife. We went back to Dauntless, immediately after her parents and brother promised to visit. "FOur, Are you sure you're okay man?" Eric asked. "I'm fine. I'm glad I did it, and More importantly..." I looked to where my wife was curled up in my chest Fast asleep. "... I'm glad Tris didn't listen to me and came to my rescue with your help... Brother." Eric came over sitting next to me. "You are my brother Four. You're there for me when I need you."

"That goes both ways, You always seem to be there right when I need you." I said, looking to him.

"You two are like my sons, and I'm ready to step down. I want the Coultier's and the Eaton's to take over." Max said. Eric and I looked to each other and said "Are you absolutely sure Max?"

"You two are better together! I'm ready to do this." Max insisted. "Four, Tris, Eric and Chris: Dauntless head leaders." I said, causing me and Eric to smile. "We'll take it. We promise, we won't let you down." Eric and I promised.


	6. Restrictions & Announcements

Tris/Four Story. :D Read & Review! :D :D

Tris: 5 months. (Each Chap is 1 month after the other :D ))

Christina: 3 months

 _ **Occ Characters: I own**_

Ava Claire

Carter James

Amelia

* * *

Tris's Prov:

I woke up in mine and Tobias's apartment. "Tobias?" I called, as I sat up. I dialed his number, but he didn't answer. I then called Max's office. "Max. I can't reach Four... When Will he be back? oh... Okay... Yeah... I'm okay... I Just need Four... No Max... It's okay... I don't want to interrupt him... Max. Seriously. I'm Okay... Thanks..." I hung up and got up to go to the bathroom, leaning on the wall.

"Tris?" I heard a male Voice. "In the bathroom." I called, Sighing, as I heard the door open. "What did Max page you to come home?" I asked, before I threw up some more. This hasn't happened in months, Maybe it was just a stress reaction.

I felt a hand on my back, the scent which greeted me wasn't Fours. "Max... What are you doing here?" I moaned before throwing up. "You sounded like crap, so I wanted to check on you." I stopped a few minutes later. "I want Four... I need him..." I felt weak. Max said "Tris, calm down sweetie. I'm gonna call him, But first what helps you relax?" "I... I just want Four... PLease Max... Please..." He helped me back to bed, dialing Fours number.

"Hey Four... It's Max... Call me back when you get this, It's about Tris..." I heard him say before he hung up.

"Tris, we need to get you to the infirmary. Make sure the babies are okay." I nodded, and leaned on Max as we went to the infirmary. I was laying on one of the cots, Max sitting beside me. "Hang on Tris..." He said, before picking up. "Four? Hows the situation? Good... So can you come back to the compound? I can send Will... and Uriah..." I heard Max say. "... I'm at the infirmary with Tris Okay? She was throwing up, pretty bad, so I convinced her to come here... She won't talk to me... Everytime I ask she just says she wants you..." I saw him hand the phone to me, I took it. "Four... I don't know... OKay? Can you please come back? I'm scared... I can tell you more when you get here... I feel worse... thanks Four... Love you too." I hung up handing it to Max.

"He said He'll be here as soon as Will and Uriah get there..." I said laying my head back on the pillow. Liza came in and said "Have you gotten ahold of Four?" "Yeah. I'm gonna go send Will and Uriah now." Max said, before leaving.

* * *

Tobias's Prov

I had just gotten back to Dauntless, and heading into the infirmary. "Liza. What's going on?" I said immediately. "Four. She's pretty sick... Max told us she was beat a bit... It could be a delayed reaction. But we wanna keep her here overnight, or we can release her, but we want her on bedrest..."

"Liza. What's going on? Tell me the truth." Liza said "It could be preeclampsia... Which is why we want her on bed rest for the duration, make sure it doesn't even have a chance to strike..." I nodded and said "Can I see her?" Liza nodded, as I went to her side. "Thanks Max... And I know we were supposed to announce the succession tomorrow But Tris and I can't make it... and We're gonna need to work from our apartment, if possible for the duration..."

Max patted my shoulder, and said "Don't worry, I'll arrange it and talk to Eric once he gets back tonight." I smiled gratefully and said "Thank you... We may try to come for a little bit, but we won't stay for long." Max said "See how she feels."

"Thanks Max... For being there for her. I really appreciate it." I said before taking Max's seat beside my wife. "Tris, Baby." She opened her eyes and looked to me. "Hi... So whats going on?"

I took a deep breath and said "Liza said their admitting you overnight, and that they want you on bedrest for the duration... She said the trauma could potentially cause something called preeclampsia, and we wanna keep that at bay. So tomorrow We're going to something, then you're going straight to bed." I saw her nod. "We need to think of names..." She said, softly. "What do you think of the name Ava Marie or Allie Claire for our Daughter?"

"I love Ava Claire! What about Carter James for our son?" she said. I thought for a moment and said "Ava Claire Eaton and Carter James Eaton. Both are perfect!" She leaned against my shoulder, inhaling deeply. "I'm right here, and I'm not leaving your side."

I watched her fall asleep. "hey Four?" I heard Eric's voice and looked up seeing him and Chris. "Hey." "How is she?" Chris asked, Eric's arm around her shoulders. "She'll be fine... But she's gonna be on bedrest for the duration. Liza thinks the trauma she endured could contribute to Preeclampsia... But we're gonna keep it at bay."

Eric said "Max didn't tell me that... Just said you'd need to get some stuff so you guys could work from home... Which is why I came to see." I said "We'll be there tomorrow for a bit, but are gonna leave shortly after the announcement." Eric nodded, as I held her close. They visited for a while, before they left. I fell asleep holding my sweet wife.

In the morning I woke and Looked to Tris, who was waking up and said "Hmmm I wanna go home." The Nurse did an Ultrasound and checked on Ava and Carter.

We went home and she relaxed on to the couch. I sat with her and rubbed her back. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who Could that be Tobias?" I shrugged and went to get the door. "Eric! Please Come in." I said, letting him in. Eric came in and said "I just came to give you the time, for the shindig tonight, and your stuff so you can work from home."

I smiled and said "Thanks Bro. We really appreciate it." He handed me 2 laptop bags, which I sat beside Tris. "The party is at 6. Right after dinner." We nodded and said "Thanks again Eric."

* * *

Tris's prov:

After he left we spent the afternoon setting up our computers and cuddled. At 5 we went to dinner, and then to the party. "Tonight, I have two announcements to make!" Max started. I felt a tight squeeze of my hand coming from my husband. I didn't know anything about the announcements, all I knew was Four was gonna work from home for the duration, and he requested a second computer for me, with all the same programs.

"First announcement is As of today I am no longer head of Dauntless. I have chosen 4 people, 3 of which currently hold the leader title and one who will be soon. These soon to be 4 people work better together, and I am proud, to say while I didn't physically have them, or created or adopted, they are my children, and I love them." Max continued, smiling to Four and Eric. "My successors, are Eric Coulter _**((Just realized I spelled it wrong... Again. This is the correct spelling. I also misspelled Erudite. Watching movie now, and got the correct spelling.))**_ Four, and Tris! Our future co-leader is gonna be Christina Coulter! Show them the same respect as you would me!"

I looked between Four, Eric, Christina, and Max. Eric went up and made a speech, then Four went up. "While Tris and I are Co head leaders, We'll be working from our Apartment which most of you know where it is. If Eric isn't available, come there if it's an emergency." We stayed for an hour, before we got our cake and headed back home. "Who's gonna train the new initiates?"

"We are. You and I." None of our current initiates were gonna take the leadership, most of them were gonna be in intelligence, guarding the fence, or keeping peace with the factionless. I sat on our bed and took a bit out of the cake, Tobias sat beside me and said "So tomorrow we start working." I nodded and kept eating the cake. My hands rested on my belly, I was bigger now and mostly wearing Tobias's clothes. "How's Ava and Carter treating mommy?"

I shrugged and said "Decently for now." He chuckled and said "Are you gonna be okay, if I go to take a quick shower?" I said "Maybe I'll join you. I need to shower too..."


	7. Not Normal Tris Wedding and labor Part 1

Tris/Four Story. :D Read & Review! :D :D

Tris: 7 1/2 months (Moving it ahead.)

Christina: 5 months

Tobias is a little bit overprotective, and paranoid in this chap

 _ **Occ Characters: I own**_

Ava Claire

Carter James

Amelia

* * *

Tris's Prov:

I woke up in the morning, and stretched out. I didn't join my sweet husband in the shower last night. "morning my wife." Tobias said, setting a tray of food. "Eric brought it by." I picked at it, not really eating. "babe. What's wrong?" He asked. I said "I'm just not like hungry this morning..."

"You're always hungry. Are you really sure your Okay?" He asked, as I sighed and said "I'm sure. I know it's weird... But I'm strangely not hungry... I'm like Tired..."

Tobias put his hand on my forehead, "No Fever." He kissed my head before calling the infirmary. "Tobias, I'm sure I'm okay..." He said "I'm not gonna risk it." He kissed my head as he spoke to the nurse. "Please Liza... I'm really worried... She's not eating and tired... Can you please come and check on her? Thanks." He said, as he hung up.

"Tobias, I swear I am fine." I said to him, before I fell asleep.

* * *

Tobias's Prov

I sighed. This wasn't Tris at all, She was always full of energy and hungry. It seemed I could never keep a stock of food she liked around the apartment.

Just as I was continuing the thoughts there was a knock. I went to the door and opened. "Liza. Thanks for coming." She said "Of Course. I'm sure there is nothing wrong with them, It's normal for this to happen eventually."

"She's never not hungry..." I explained, as she checked over Tris. "Tris and the babies are gonna be just fine, Four. I promise. It's okay if she's not hungry right now, but she should eat something when she is awake... No Excuses. If she doesn't and all she wants to do is sleep, then bring her to the infirmary, and we'll hook her up to some IV's." "Why can't you do the IV's Now?" I asked, caressing Tris's hair.

"Four, she's perfectly fine right now. She ate a lot yesterday, and that could be why she's not as hungry. But if she doesn't eat anything by tonight, we're gonna have to give the IV's. I have to get back, now. I'll see you later, Four." She left leaving me to my wife's care.

"Four? Tris?" I heard a Male's voice. I went to the living room and said "Eric. Max. What's going on? Is everything Okay?" "We sent you three emails each. You weren't answering." "I'm sorry... I didn't get the emails... Or rather I didn't check yet. I was taking care of Tris..."

"Is she okay? We saw Liza when we came in..." Eric said, as I told them to take a seat. We sat on the couch, and I said "I'm just being paranoid... Tris is strangely not hungry and is like tired... I got worried, so I called her in."

Eric said "And she and the babies are OKay?" I nodded, and said "Yes. Wanna know their names?" Max and Eric both looked at me exactingly.

"Ava Claire Eaton and Carter James Eaton." I said, proudly. "Claire's her mother's middle name." "and James is mine." Max and Eric said.

I looked to them smiling. "I talked to Tris and we both agreed. Max, your gonna be the grandfather to our babies. You've been more of a father to us especially me. and Eric, You're like the brother I've always wanted, and while we're not legally related I know there is no one else i trust more with my own life and Tris's, and I know there's no one who would love our kids as his own. Eric, Would you be the Godfather to any and all babies Tris and I have?"

I saw Max get teary eyed, and Eric said "Are you sure bro?" I nodded, and he said "Of Course I will Bro. Thanks for asking me." Max then spoke up, saying "I love you both, my sons." This time Me and Eric had to fight our tears, as we hugged Max. "TOBIAS! TOBIAS!" I heard Tris's screams. "I'll be right back." I whispered before Darting to Tris's side, shaking her. "Tris. Wake up baby."

She kept screaming my name. "TRIS! I'M RIGHT HERE, OPEN YOUR EYES." I said louder, trying to wake her. I shook her harder, and she woke up instantly, darting to a sitting position, tears flowing from her eyes. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, as I shook my head. "No. Don't be, babe. We have some company though, Wanna come out and say Hi?"

She nodded and said "I'll be right there babe." I nodded and stepped out.

"Tobias?" I closed my eyes a moment. "That's my real name... But I only want Tris calling me that. It's Four." I insisted, to Eric and Max, Leaving no room for arguing, as Tris entered. My arm encased her waist pulling her into me. "I thought she was on bed rest?" I heard Max and Eric say.

Tris sat on the couch before saying "I'm technically on a mild bed rest. Where I can get up and move around a little bit, but I can't do to much of anything. Trust me Four keeps me off my feet as much as he can."

"I can't help it. I worry." I say kissing her head. "Did you tell them the names and ask Eric?"

Eric said "Yes he did, and I'd be proud as hell to be the godfather to all the little Eaton kids." I saw Tris smile wide, and hugged him and Max.

* * *

Tris's Prov

My Phone dinged, and I took a look. "How fast can we get to Abnegation?" I asked Four.

"In 15 minutes, why?" Four answered. "We need to go now." We left Dauntless and went to Abnegation and to the marriage hall. "Thanks for coming. "Tris. Sit down." Four said, as I sat beside him. We watched Caleb and Amelia get married. "ow..." I hissed. "Are you okay?" I shook my head, as we returned to my parents house. They insisted we spent the night. "I... I think I'm in labor..." I mumbled, laying on the couch. My mom came over, and said "Andrew, go get the midwife, the one three doors down from here."

I looked to my mom as I felt Four's hand grip mine. The Midwife came over and we got me settled in my old room, which mom and dad had put a bigger bed and a couple cribs. "When did you do this?" I asked, through a contraction. "A couple days ago. I have 2 car seats for you guys as well." I smiled a bit, Four sat literally behind me massaging my shoulders. I don't know why, but that always had a soothing effect on me.

The midwife checked me and I was in prelabor. I looked to Four fear on my face. "Ready or not?" Four said "Ready or Not."


	8. Labor part 2, Hope & Friends

Tris/Four Story. :D Read & Review! :D :D

PLEASE HAVE TISSUES READY. VERY EMOTIONAL CHAPTER AHEAD! I cried while writing it. And longest chap every!

Christina: 5/6 months

 _ **Occ Characters: I own**_

Ava Claire

Carter James

Amelia

* * *

Tobias's Prov

Tris has been doing this for hours.

 _F: Max, Eric. We have boxes and boxes of stuff in our spare room. Can you paint, and set the furniture up? and there's a bag in mine and Tris's. When can you get here?_

 _M & E: Sure thing, man and We'll leave as soon as we're done. why, Whats up?" _

_F: Tris went into labor when we returned to her parents. She still had like a month left... I was gonna set up the nursery this weekend... But obviously Ava and Carter have other plans._

 _M & E: We'll set it up for you now, and get there as soon as we can. _

_F: Thanks guys._

"Who you texting?" I heard Tris's sexy sleep filled voice say. "Max and Eric." I said kissing her head. I was laying beside her, now. "How long was I asleep?" She asked, sitting up a bit. I immediately adjusted and propped some pillows behind her. "about 4 hours. You're getting close. They just checked and your now 7 or 8 cm." She nodded, looking to me.

"We didn't set up the nursery..." She groaned. "Don't worry, Your husband's already got it. I asked Max and Eric to help out. "You're the best! Thank you." She said.

An hour later, Tris was pushing but neither Ava or Carter were coming. "Four, We need to do a c-section. Do we have your permission?" The midwife asked, and I said "Can you do it here without any complications?" She nodded and said "We'll still have to go to Erudite Hospital after, but We can do it here." I nodded as Natalie ushered me out. I passed, outside the door. "Four." I heard Andrew's voice. I shook my head, and dialed the first person I could think of. "Eric... No... I'm not Okay... Are you guys on your way? Thanks... I really need you guys..." I hung up and passed again. "Son, She'll be alright. I promise." Andrew's voice tried to sooth, unsuccessfully. I heard a knock on the door, and he left to answer, which is when I promptly sunk to my knees. "Four." Eric and Max's voice said as their arms collapsed around me.

"What's going on?" Max asked. "She's having a c-section... to get them out... I'm scared... What if they..."

Eric said "Four. Snap out of it. There's nothing you can do to change the fact. Nothing is gonna happen. She's strong and so are the twins. Tris is gonna need you right now, and you need to be strong, for her, For Ava, and For Carter." I said "I don't know if I have any strength left man..."

"Four! Look at me. You have more strength in you then anyone else. I know it doesn't seem like it now, you feel like the odd's are against you, and your worlds crashing down on you. But that strength is there. I know it is, and I know that you can do this. Four..." Eric started, and placing a hand on my cheek, forcing me to look at him. "You survived every bad thing that happened. Your childhood. Dauntless initiation. Tris's initiation. You faced your father for the first time in a year. You even killed him. You have so much more strength, and you know you can always lean on me and Max. We're here for you, and for Tris, and for Ava and Carter."

That hit me hard, and I immediately started Crying. "Thanks... I needed to hear that... Be Reminded..." "Hey, that's what brothers are for." I smiled at that. 10 minutes later Natalie entered the room. "Four." I stood up immediately. "How is she? The Twins?" I didn't hear the crying, and I immediately assumed the worse. Natalie said "They're all fine. Perfectly Healthy. Tris is asking for you, and an Eric, and an Max?" I looked to Eric and Max, nodding. We all went in, and I immediately kissed Tris's head. "Hey." I whispered. The midwife was checking the twins, who were now crying, much to my relief.

"Turns out Ava was refusing to turn the right way. She was born first at 11:58 pm, then Carter entered the world at 12:00 am." Tris said, softly. Eric and Max came over and said "There's our champion." I smiled, as Tris said "They said we're gonna have to go to Erudite..." I said "Yes, we do babe. I'm sorry, but it's just to make sure there is nothing going on that could be life threatening to you, Ava or Carter."

Eric and Max said "We're not leaving your side..." I looked to Eric. "No. Chris need's you... Dauntless needs you. I brought our stuff, so I can keep working at the ER." Max said "He's right. You go back to Dauntless."

-At Erudite Hospital.-

Tris had been sleeping for an hour. "Mr. Eaton?" The NICU doctor said, He had Ava in his arms. "What's wrong? Where's Carter?" I said going over and taking her into my arms. "May I speak to you out in the halls?" We went to the halls, and he said "Carter, was weaker then his sister, His lungs were small... The size of what a premature baby would be, except he was full term..."

I knew where this was going, I held Ava closer, Her warmth, was comforting. "Is there nothing you can do?" I asked. The Doctor said "He's in a coma, and we gave him shots to try and get the lungs up to where they are supposed to be and on a ventilator. But if we don't see the growth, we need to in the next few weeks... He won't survive, or he'd be dependent on a ventilator for his whole life." I nodded, and said "Don't tell Tris... Let me tell her... Would we be able to see him?" The doc said "Absolutely. He's a fighter, so is his sister." I smiled, and said "Like their mother. I know He'll pull through." I went back to the room as the nurse brought the glass crib-type thing in for Ava. "Hey sweetie." I said, sitting beside her. "Meet Ava." I saw her reach for Ava, and I nestled our daughter into my wife's arms, as she nursed.

"I have to tell you something... And I don't know how your gonna react..." I started, and our eyes met. "No. Don't say it... He's alive isn't he?" Tris begged.

"He's Alive... For now... His lungs are the size of a premature baby's... Too small for where they need to be... They gave him a couple shots to like help them grow, and he's on a ventilator... But if they don't grow... Well..." I trialed off, and she said "Is it my fault? Did I do something to cause this? Why are his lungs so small?" She was starting to dry cry, as to not upset Ava.

"No, Tris. We did everything right. I promise. This is just a thing... A thing that may be difficult to cope with, but I know we will get through it. Together." I held her hand tight, before she said "After I finish nursing can we go see him?"

* * *

-A few weeks later. Tris's prov-

4 weeks... It's been the hardest month of my life. I was in the NICU, Holding my daughter in one arm, and my son's hand in my other. "Tris. How is he?" Four's voice said coming over. "Henry wants to talk to us together." Henry was the doctor who had been taking care of Carter. "Ahh Mr. and Mrs. Eaton. I have good news and Bad news." Four and I said "What's the bad news?"

Henry took a deep breath and said "His lungs are haven't progressed well enough... But there is a ray of hope." I looked to Four, We both had prepared for the worst. "Wait... What's the good news?" I asked, looking at Henry.

"You're son is a canadite for a very uncommon infant surgery. We had a still birth, the baby just wasn't able to survive. I told the parents of this case. The mother, was very open, and said that she didn't want another mom to suffer as she was, and asked what the problem was, and she and her husband, want to give your son, their son's lungs, they'd be able to save Carter's life." I looked to Four, Tears flowing in my eyes, It wasn't even a hesitation. "Do it. Please... Can we talk to the parents?" I stood, handing Ava to Four. The doc gave me their room number, and said "They hoped you guys would stop by."

Four and I kissed our son's head telling him how much we loved him, and that he'll be okay. Once he was whisked away to the OR, we went to the room.

 _E: How's Carter?_

 _F: He's gonna be okay, Man... He's Gonna be okay... I will explain more when you come up._

 _E: Sounds good man._

We knocked on the door, and the mother said come in. We opened the door and said "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Jenson?" The man said "Yeah I'm Lenny, this is my wife Stella. You are?" "We're the Eaton's... The NICU doctor, Dr. Irwing, told you about the baby who needed a transplant?" Stella said "You're the parents of that poor child?" "I'm Tris, This is my Husband Four..." We still used Four, but added Eaton now. Stella and Lenny were Abnegation. I recognized him, Stella was a transfer from Candor.

Stella immediately got out of bed and came over hugging me. I hugged her back, it felt weird, I mean this stranger was hugging me. "I'm so Sorry." I whispered. Stella said "I'm the one who should be sorry. Neither of us deserve what we've had been dealt." We looked each other in the eyes. "Why would you give our son your son's lung? We hardly know each other..." We knew of each other, but not well enough to be considered friends.

"Cause your parents did the same for me... I just had a gut feeling, it was you... And I mean my son's never gonna use them... So why not give them to a baby who needs them." My eyes filled with tears. "You don't know how much this sacrifice you're making means to us. There is no way We can repay you for this. But I promise you, one day we will." I promised.

"I don't want another mother to lose a child. It's the worst feeling in the world. If my childs lungs can help another, then it proves his death was meant to be... For this reason." Stella said. "Thank you so much. Thank you. You know what? I want us to be friends." "I think that's such a wonderful Idea!" Four was talking to Lenny, by the time we eased back on the hospital bed. "She's a beautiful little girl. Were you pregnant with twins?" Stella asked.

I nodded and said "Yeah, Four let me take her. Give your arms a break." Four handed her to me, and Stella said "What's her name?" I smiled and said "Ava Claire Eaton, and her brothers Carter James Eaton. Can I ask, what you were gonna name your son?" Lenny said "Nathan Andrew. Nathan after my father, Andrew after your's." "That's a beautiful name." I commented, as there was a knock on the door. "It's open" Lenny called.

Henry came in, and said "You guys hit it off pretty well." I smiled a bit, and said "Carter?" "He pulled through like a champ. We're gonna keep him for another week, and then you can take him home. Lenny, Stella, would you like to see your son one more time?" I gave them an encouraging nod. "Yes... Tris. Where can we find you and Four?" "The NICU Bay three." Henry answered. Another round of hugs, before Four and I took Ava to the NICU to see our son.

 _E: Hey, Can we come up?  
_ _C: Us too?  
A: We're coming up  
F: Yes you all can come up. We have some exciting news._

I was staring at my baby boy. "He looks like you." I said. Four said "And Ava looks just like her mama." "Tris? Four?" I looked up, Ava was in her crib beside us. Neither Four or I left the Er in this whole month time. "Stella." I said, standing up. We exchanged a phone number, right before they left.

Right then Eric, Chirs, Caleb, Amelia, Mom, Dad, and Max all came in, excited. "What's going on?!" They said. "Okay, well..." We told the whole story, and at the end we all got tight hugs.

* * *

-One more week later. Tris's prov-

Today was the day. Carter was off the ventilator for a couple days now, and breathing on his own, He had made so much progress, and the doctors were ready to discharge him home. Home. It's been a while, since we were home. I was so excited, as we put Ava in her car seat then Carter in his. Stella and Lenny were so excited, that it worked and we sent them pictures of him before we returned to Dauntless.


	9. Secrets, Troubles and News Part 1

Tris/Four Story. :D Read & Review! :D :D

 _ **Occ Characters: I own**_

Ava Claire

Carter James

Amelia

Melody Harper

Baby Prior

Baby Eaton

* * *

Tris's Prov:

It had been 1 year and 6 months, since Ava and Carter were born, and I couldn't be happier. Carter made excellent strides in his health, and had no problems. He was perfectly happy and healthy.

His Favorite toy was this toy Nerf gun, and he also tends to annoy his sister with it. He loves Tobias's mac and Cheese with Bacon, and my tomato soup, He tends to drink Apple juice. He was such a mama's boy.

Ava was the complete opposite. She loved Dancing, and music. She loved my grilled cheese and her fathers mac and Cheese. She loved Orange juice. She was a total Daddy's girl.

Me and Tobias have never been happier. Max, My mom, Dad, Caleb and Amelia all took turns babysitting, Mondays and Wednesdays Max Babysat for us, Tuesdays Mom and Dad, Thursday was Caleb and Amelia, although my mom and dad maybe keeping them a little more, as Amelia was pregnant she just told us. I didn't work on Fridays, so I kept the kids with me.

Chris and Eric, had a baby girl named Melody Harper. But we all called her Mel for short. Four still refused to let anyone, but me call him Tobias, which was fine by me. It was sweet.

I was walking to Four's office, and knocked once. My mom and dad had Ava and Carter, and Max had Mel. "It's open Tris!" He called. I went in and said "How'd you know it was me?" I asked.

"Your knock is softer, then the others. What's up?" He asked. "I just wanted to ask if I could go back to the apartment and lay down? I know I'm on the clock... but I'm not really feeling well..."

He looked to me and said "Maybe you should go get checked out in the infirmary?" I smiled and said "I already did babe... I just really wanna go home and lie down... Mom and dad are keeping the kids overnight."

Four said "Hey, What is it?" I came over and sat on his lap. "How many kids do you want?" He looked at me, studying me for a moment. "What exactly are you asking?"

I couldn't help but role my eyes. Did I have to spell it out for him? "How many kids do you want? Like number wise?" Four said "How many do you want? I want however many you want."

That was the answer I was hoping for. "I was thinking... and this might sound like totally crazy... But 10? To many?" he said "Just curious, Why ten?" I said "Four, You, plus Six, me, equals 10... Be honest. Is it too much?" Four kissed my nose, and said "Never to much. It's perfect... Now why did you ask?" I said "I was just curious... I mean... It has been over a year, and I just think it was time to talk about how many we wanted..." He eyed me suspiciously, but before he could question me further there was a knock.

"It's Open Eric." Four yelled. Eric came in and said "Tris. You and Four take the back way. You're parents are waiting by the secret entrance... With the kids." My eyes locked on Fours, and we ran. "Mom. Dad. What's going on?" Carter and Ava ran right to us. "For some reason, we're getting attacked, by the factionless..." I looked directly at Four, who was holding Ava close, while I held Carter. "Ava, go to momma." Four said handing Ava to me. Caleb and Amelia were here too. "Four. You're not staying... Dauntless soldiers are on their way now." Caleb and Amelia said "Listen to her, Four..." I handed Carter and Ava to Amelia and Caleb. "Four, either you swear you'll come home, or you're not going! I can't do this alone." Four looked at me, and said "Tris... Of Course I'm coming home to you guys."

"No Four, I need you with us tonight... Please..." I begged, but he wouldn't budge. "Caleb. You and Amelia take Ava and Carter back to Dauntless." Four said "Are you crazy?!" I said "I've been told that."

"Tris, please." he said, and I said "Don't stop me, Or if you are so instant on me going home, You come with me. Don't make me a widow. Don't make me a single mom to three kids..." Four looked at me, jaw dropped Caleb and Amelia had taken off, Carter and Ava with them. "Tris, I need to help our Faction... I don't want you to get hurt. I swear, I'll come home." I sighed, and said "Alright." He gave me a quick yet passionate kiss, before I returned to Dauntless, with my mom.

"Tris." Chris said holding Mel on her hip. "Hey Chris... Hey Mel." She giggled as I kissed her head. "Did Caleb and Amelia bring Carter and Ava?" She nodded and said "I let them in your apartment... Speaking of which, I hate staying at mine and Eric's place alone... I kind of get a little paranoid..." I said "You are more than welcome to stay with us!" We went to the apartment, and I got everyone drinks, before we started talking. I knew Caleb, Amelia and Mom were trying to distract me and Chris, but it wasn't working.

Just then my phone started ringing. I picked up. "Four?" I said automatically. "Yeah... We're fine... Chris and Mel are to... Wait... What!? Four... please tell me your joking... Four. I can't tell them... I can't... Please... Okay... Okay... Is the situation handled? OKay... See you soon? You too... Bye..."

The second I hung up, My eyes couldn't bare to meet my mom's, or Chris. "What news?" Mom asked. My eyes slowly met hers


	10. Secrets, Troubles and News Part 2

Tris/Four Story. :D Read & Review! :D :D

 _ **Occ Characters: I own**_

Ava Claire

Carter James

Amelia

Melody Harper

Baby Prior

Baby Eaton

* * *

Tris's Prov:

My eyes finally managed to meet my moms. "Dad... He didn't make it... Or Four doesn't think he is..." I whispered. My mom said "How?" "Jumped in front of Four, taking the bullet..." I responded. "Then it wasn't for a selfish reason." I shook my head. "What of Eric?" Chris asked.

"He's alive. Wounded gravely, might not survive, but he's alive for now." I said. Chris broke down, crying hard. I offered to keep Mel for her so she could go to Erudite.

* * *

Tobias's Prov:

I had just gotten Eric and Andrew to the hospital. I wasn't ready to give up on him. I knew the chances of him still being alive were slim. "Who's here with Eric Coulter and Andrew Prior?" The doc said, as I rose. "I am. What's going on?" the doc said "Andrew's alive. Needs blood transfusions, and surgery. Eric needs the same."

"Do it on my authority. I'm Andrew's son in law, and Eric is my brother." I said automatically. The doc said "Thank you. Will you try to get in contact with the families?" I nodded.

 _Four to Natalie, Tris, Caleb, Chris: Come to the ER in Erudite. NOW. Andrew's alive, and so is Eric. Both are getting taken to surgery now..._

 _Four to Amelia: Can you stay with the kids._

 _Natalie, Tris, Caleb and Chris to Four: On our way._

 _Amelia to Four: Yes._

-a few hours later.-

"It shouldn't be taking this long..." Chris said, hopelessly. The doc entered then, and said "Are you guys the family of Andrew Prior and Eric Coulter?" I nodded as Natalie and Chris said "How are they?"

The doc said "Both are fighters, and will live. We want them here for a month, make sure we don't miss anything, some physical therapy may also be necessary, as well." We nodded, as he lead us up to recovery.

 _Amelia: Any news?"_

 _Caleb: Yes. Both are gonna pull through. They're gonna have to be here for a month at least..._

 _Amelia: Well, their alive, and that's all that matters._

 _Caleb: Yes. How are the kids?_

 _Amelia: Sleeping._

 _Caleb: Thanks for watching them babe._

Tris and I were currently with her father, and mother. "Dad. I love you so much, Ava and Carter love you. I'll bring them to see you soon. I promise." I watched her kiss her fathers head, Before I said "Andrew, You're strong. You can pull through this. Please. I don't regret staying and fighting, I regret that you almost died to save me. Please. Come back. We need you." After a few more minutes, we went to Eric's side of the room. "Hey, Chris. How is he?" I asked.

"No change. I've been talking to him, though." Chris said. I gave a sympathetic smile, before giving her a hug. We visited for another hour, before we went back to Dauntless with Caleb. "I want you and Amelia to stay here with us tonight." Caleb said "Thanks guys."

We got in, and saw Amelia fast asleep on the couch. Caleb picked her up and took her to the spare room. We had 12 rooms total in our apartment. We knocked out a couple walls and made them. I took Tris to bed.

-In the morning.-

I woke to my wife beside me and my phone dinging.

 _Chris: Eric woke Up!_

 _Natalie: Andrews awake!_

 _Chris: Bring Melody when you come up!_

 _Natalie: bring our grandbabies!_

I shook Tris awake. "What!?" She said grumpily. "Get dressed. I'll get the kids ready." I said, before going and getting Mel, Ava, and Carter ready. Caleb and Amelia were up and waiting. Tris finally emerged, and I ran to get dressed. We all headed to Erudite hospital. The first room Tris and I visited was Eric's. We stayed for a few minutes, before Leaving Mel, and going to Andrews room.

"Dad! You're awake!" Tris cried out running and embracing him. "I wasn't that dumb! I had a bullet proof vest bullet hit me in the leg, and arm." He said, I stood close to Tris, as Carter and Ava tried to climb on to the bed. I lifted them up, and sat them on the bed. "We love you dad. So much." I heard Tris whisper.

We visited for a while, before we went home. "They're making progress." I whispered to her as we laid our sleeping angels down, and Mel. "Hey Tobias?" Tris asked as we went to our room. "Hmm?"

She smiled and said "Thanks for letting me lean on you, through all this..." I could only smile, and kiss her head. "Shh. It's my pleasure. I love you so much. You're my wife, and I know right now it's hard, and you feel vulnerable. I know I don't always have to be the strong one, in fact that's usually you, But I promise, anytime you need, or want to, Lean on me. I'll always be at my strongest for you. Always and Forever."


	11. My humblest apologies

Tris/Four Story. :D Read & Review! :D :D

Okay, so I am gonna pull the plug on this story... Unfortunately I have lost all inspiration for it. :( I'm stumped for a final chapter, but I think, the previous chapter was perfect for an ending. I am still writing and may do another Four Tris story (As they are one of my FAVE Divergent Couples.) It's gonna be a while before I post it. But please read 'An Unlikely Dauntless couple'.

please give it a chance.

I'm gonna try to post the new story by March.


End file.
